The following description of the background of the invention is provided to aid in understanding the invention, but is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the invention. The contents of the articles, patents, and patent applications, and all other documents and electronically available information mentioned or cited in this application, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety to the same extent as if each individual publication was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Applicants reserve the right to physically incorporate into this application any and all materials and information from any such articles, patents, patent applications, or other documents.
Minicells are achromosomal cells that are products of aberrant cell division, and contain RNA and protein, but little or no chromosomal DNA. Clark-Curtiss and Curtiss III, Analysis of Recombinant DNA Using Escherichia coli Minicells, 101 Methods in Enzymology 347 (1983); Reeve and Mendelson, Minicells of Bacillus subtilis. A new system for transport studies in absence of macromolecular biosynthesis, 352 Biochim. Biophys. Acta 298-305 (1974). Minicells are capable of plasmid-directed synthesis of discrete polypeptides in the absence of synthesis directed by mRNA from the bacterial chromosome. Meagher et al., Protein Expression in E. coli Minicells by Recombinant Plasmids, 10 Cell 521, 523 (1977); Roozen et al., Synthesis of Ribonucleic Acid and Protein in Plasmid-Containing Minicells of Escherichia coli K-12, 107(1) J. of Bacteriology 21 (1971); and Curtiss III, Research on bacterial conjugation with minicells and minicell-producing E. coli strains, In: Microbial Drug Resistance, Editors Susumu Mitsuhashi & Hajime Hashimoto, p. 169 (Baltimore: University Park Press 1976). Early descriptions of minicells include those of Adler et al., Genetic control of cell division in bacteria, 154 Science 417 (1966), and Adler et al. (Miniature Escherichia coli cells deficient in DNA, 57 Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci (Wash.) 321 (1967)). However, discovery of the production of minicells can arguably be traced to the 1930's (Frazer and Curtiss III, Production, Properties and Utility of Bacterial Minicells, 69 Curr. Top. Microbiol. Immunol. 1-3 (1975)).
Prokaryotic (a.k.a. eubacterial) minicells have been used to produce various eubacterial proteins. See, e.g., Michael Gaâel, et al., The kdpF Subunit Is Part of the K+-translocating Kdp Complex of Escherichia coli and Is Responsible for Stabilization of the Complex in vitro, 274 (53) In. of Biological Chemistry 37901 (1999); Harlow, et al., Cloning and Characterization of the gsk Gene Encoding Guanosine Kinase of Escherichia coli, 177 (8) J. of Bacteriology 2236 (1995); Carol L. Pickett, et al., Cloning, Sequencing, and Expression of the Escherichia coli Cytolethal Distinding Toxin Genes, 62(3) Infection & Immunity 1046 (1994); Raimund Eck & Jörn Belter, Cloning and characterization of a gene coding for the catechol 1,2 dioxygenase of Arthrobacter sp. mA3, 123 Gene 87 (1993); Andreas Schlossser, et al, Subcloning, Nucleotide Sequence, and Expression of trkG, a Gene That Encodes an Integral Membrane Protein Involved in Potassium Uptake via the Trk System of Escherichia coli, 173(10) J. of Bacteriology 3170 (1991); Mehrdad Jannatipour, et al., Translocation of Vibrio harveyi N,N′-Diacetylchitobiase to the Outer Membrane of Escherichia coli 169(8) J. of Bacteriology 3785 (1987); and Jacobs et al., Expression of Mycobacterium leprae genes from a Streptococcus mutans promoter in Escherichia coli K-12, 83(6) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1926 (1986);
Various bacteria have been used, or proposed to be used, as gene delivery vectors to mammalian cells. For reviews, see Grillot-Courvalin et al., Bacteria as gene delivery vectors for mammalian cells, 10 Current Opinion in Biotechnology 477 (1999); Johnsen et al., Transfer of DNA from Genetically Modified Organisms (GMOs), Biotechnological Institute, 1-70 (2000); Sizemore et al., Attenuated Shigella as a DNA delivery vehicle for DNA-mediated immunization, 270(5234) Science 299 (1995); Patrice Courvalin, et al., Gene transfer from bacteria to mammalian cells, 318 C. R. Acad. Sci. 1207 (1995); Sizemore, et al. Attenuated bacteria as a DNA delivery vehicle for DNA-mediated immunization, 15(8) Vaccine 804 (1997).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,495, which issued Feb. 26, 1980, to Curtiss is drawn to minicell producing strains of E. coli that are stated to be useful for the recombinant expression of proteins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,797, which issued Jan. 19, 1982 to Khachatourians is stated to be drawn to a minicell based vaccine. The vaccine is stated to induce the production of antibodies against enteropathogenic E. coli cells in cattle and is stated to be effective against coliform enteritis.
Eubacterial minicells expressing immunogens from other prokaryotes have been described. Purcell et al., Molecular cloning and characterization of the 15-kilodalton major immunogen of Treponema pallidum, Infect. Immun. 57:3708, 1989.
In “Biotechnology: Promise . . . and Peril” (IDRC Reports 9:4-7, 1980) authors Fleury and Shirkie aver that George Khachatourians at the University of Saskatchewan, Canada, “is working on a vaccine against cholera using ‘minicells.’” The minciells are said to contain “genes from the pathogenic agent,” and the “pathogen antigens are carried on the surface of the minicells” (p. 5, paragraph bridging the central and right columns).
Lundstrom et al., Secretion of Semliki Forest virus membrane glycoprotein E1 from Bacillus subtilis, Virus Res. 2:69-83, 1985, describe the expression of the E1 protein of the eukaryotic virus, Semliki Forest virus (SFV), in Bacillus minicells. The SFV E1 protein used in these studies is not the native E1 protein. Rather, it is a fusion protein in which the N-terminal signal sequence and C-terminal transmembrane domain have been removed and replaced with signal sequences from a gene from Bacillus amyloliquefaciens. The authors aver that “E1 is properly translocated through the cell membrane and secreted” (p. 81, 1.1. 19-20), and note that “it has been difficult to express viral membrane proteins in prokaryotes” (p. 81, 1. 27).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,224, which issued Dec. 2, 1980, to Cohen and Boyer, describes the expression of X. Laevis DNA in E. coli minicells.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 60/293,566, is entitled “Minicell Compositions and Methods,” and was filed May 24, 2001, by Sabbadini, Roger A., Berkley, Neil L., and Klepper, Robert E., and is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference.
Jespersen et al. describes the use of “proteoliposomes” to generate antibodies to the AMPA receptor. Jespersen L K, Kuusinen A, Orellana A, Keinanen K, Engberg J. Use of proteoliposomes to generate phage antibodies against native AMPA receptor. Eur J Biochem. 2000 March, 267(5):1382-9